Smile
by DarkChoffa
Summary: Memikirkan masa depan kadang membuatku bingung. Aku tak tau yang sebaiknya aku lakukan kelak. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu, aku mulai mengenali mimpi yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Karenamu, sekarang aku bisa tersenyum. Oneshoot. Naru-hina. AU. Don't like don't read!. RnR.


**Smile **

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, Menggunakan Hinata POV etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Hinata - Naruto

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu dicopy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_._

_._

_._

_Tersenyumlah dalam situasi apapun, tanpa disadari senyum itu yang akan menguatkanmu._

_._

_._

Aku membenci situasi ini. Keadaan dimana aku berada di dalam kelas yang riuh dan gaduh. Aku tak suka keramaian, aku benci mendengar riuh tawa puluhan orang secara bersamaan, aku tak senang pula melihat keakraban di antara mereka.

Mereka benar-benar menggangguku…

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berangkat sekolah di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Aku berada di kelas 2-3, kelas yang masing asing untuk aku tempati. Aku yakin, sampai tahun ajaran berakhir, aku masih tetap merasa asing dengan lingkup suasana ruang kelas ini. Aku memang seorang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sifatku inilah yang membuat banyak orang enggan berteman baik denganku.

Aku memilih duduk di bangku pojok belakang dekat jendela, aku menenggelamkan diriku dengan membaca buku ensiklopedia yang berada di tanganku. Mungkin aku terlihat sebagai gadis sok yang hobinya belajar dan mengasingkan diri, tapi inilah nyata, aku memang gadis kutu buku yang anti sosial. Tak ada yang aku khawatirkan dengan _image_ku ini. Selama tak ada satupun siswa yang menggangguku, aku tak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Menjadi seseorang yang biasa dilupakan sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari.

.

.

_Jarak terdekat antara dua manusia adalah tersenyum._

_._

_._

Suasana kelas begitu tenang saat pelajaran dimulai. Walaupun Kakashi-sensei datang terlambat selama 20 menit, hal tersebut tak menyurutkan minatku untuk belajar matematika. Aku berfokus mendengarkan dan memahami materi yang dia ajarkan. Tentu saja, matematika adalah hal kedua yang aku sukai setelah pelajaran Sejarah.

Kriek…krekk….

Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Para siswa mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah depan. Terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning berdiri di depan kelas dengan muka cengengesan. Penampilan serampangan pemuda tersebut membuatku terus memperhatikannya.

"Dimana tempat dudukku?" tanya anak lelaki itu tanpa malu. Dia lalu berjalan santai menuju kearahku, "Pasti yang itu tempat dudukku!"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Aku ingat jika saat ini aku duduk sendirian. Bangku di sebelahku kosong, tak ada seorangpun yang mau duduk bersamaku.

"Naruto, kau duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata!" kata Kakashi-sensei. "Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran!." Lanjutnya kemudian—sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tak mau repot-repot mengurus kehadiran pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

Aku terus memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Pandangan mataku tak beralih memandangi gaya berpakaian dan sikapnya yang seenaknya. Dia memakai seragam dengan kancing terbuka serta kaos yang dibiarkan terlihat. Belum lagi rambut pirang dan piercing yang dia pakai membuatnya semakin mencolok di antara siswa lain.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" ucapan pemuda itu mengagetkanku. Dia sadar jika aku terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"T-Ti..ti..dak..tidak a-da" Aku berbicara dengan tergagap. Aku meruntuki diri sendiriku, bisa-bisanya penyakitku ini kambuh di saat tidak tepat.

"Kamu Hinata Hyuuga-kan? Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku tanpa izin.

Aku menepis uluran tangannya dan mengacuhkannya. Aku berfokus kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

.

.

Aku jarang melihat pemuda bernama Naruto setelah jam pelajaran ke 6 dan seterusnya. Dia jarang terlihat di sekolah. Membolos adalah hal selalu dilakukannya. Sekolah seperti tempatnya untuk bermain-main. Aku bersyukur karena kebiasaannya itu, aku tak perlu berinteraksi dan bertemu dengannya terlalu sering. Aku tak ingin hidupku terganggu karena berteman dengan anak serampangan yang tidak jelas seperti dirinya.

Seperti hari lainnya, aku mendatangi lokerku setiap akan pulang sekolah. Buku dan peralatan sekolah yang tidak aku gunakan aku letakkan disana. Tak lupa aku mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu kets untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kau dengar tidak? Naruto dari kelas 2-3 kemarin berkelahi di perempatan jalan"

"Aku tak kaget mendengarnya, katanya juga dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau perilakunya itu tak berubah."

"Mengerikan sekali"

Aku mencuri dengar percakapan siswa-siswa sepanjang lorong sekolah. Sepertinya tebakanku tentang perilaku buruk pemuda bernama Naruto itu memang benar. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja membuatku selalu berpikiran negatif. Tapi tunggu? Kenapa pemuda itu begitu terkenal di sekolah ini?

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Dua sahabatku sejak SMP itu mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Kami memang jarang pulang bersama setelah kelas kami terpisah. Apalagi Sakura, gadis itu selalu menempel mesra bersama kekasihnya Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino sibuk membantu usaha toko bunga milik ayahnya. Tak ada waktu yang bisa ia luangkan setiap harinya. Tapi hari ini mungkin pengecualian bagi mereka.

"A-pa kalian mengenal pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada dua sahabatku saat perjalanan pulang. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menarik perhatianku beberapa hari ini. Jujur, aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Entahlah, tapi aku sangat malu mengakuinya.

Ino memegang keningku tiba-tiba, "Kamu tak sakit bukan? kamu bertanya tentang seorang 'cowok' pada kami?"

"T-tidak! Ini bukan yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku takut jika dia itu orang jail!"

"Kau tak mengenalnya Hinata? Dia terkenal ke segala penjuru sekolah." Ino berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Aku menggeleng. Aku benar-benar tak tahu menahu mengenai siapa itu Naruto Uzumaki.

"Makanya, kamu itu jangan hanya mengurung diri di perpustakaan atau kelas. Jadinya-kan kuper gini" Sakura tampak menyalahkan sikapku selama ini. Sedangkan aku hanya menunduk meratapinya.

"Dia itu preman sekolah! Kalau kau membuatnya marah…dia akan membuatmu…matiii!" Ino menakuti-nakutiku. Sungguh tak lucu gurauannya itu.

Sakura tampak tertawa,"Dia itu sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke-kun. Tenang saja, dia tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Kau akan tahu jika berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang baik walaupun dia itu bodoh."

"Oh, begitu…"

Kamipun mengakhiri pembicaraan kami saat itu juga. Saat melewati stasiun utama Konoha, kami berpencar. Setidaknya hari ini aku mengetahui sedikit informasi mengenai teman sebangku-ku itu.

.

.

Seperti tebakanku, saat tiba di rumah, kedua orang tuaku bertanya banyak hal padaku. Sikap mereka yang over protektif kadang membuatku bosan. Tak sekali atau dua kali aku berbohong pada mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Pastikan semester ini kau mendapatkan peringkat terbaik! Kaa-san tak mau kau mendapat peringkat rendah seperti semester kemarin!

"Hm..semuanya baik-baik saja kaa-san." Aku berbicara di sela acara makan malam kami.

"Belajarlah yang giat dan jangan suka bersantai-santai. Ingat! Kau harus masuk universitas Tokyo apapun yang terjadi." Ayahku berkata menambahkan.

"Iya, aku mengerti"

.

.

Aku duduk termenung di depan meja belajarku. Aku memandangi pigura foto keluargaku. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh seketika. Sejujurnya aku muak dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Keluargaku selalu mengatur hidupku untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa seperti kakakku Neji, dia selalu bisa mendapat peringkat 1 saat sekolah, masuk universitas Tokyo dengan mudah kemudian menjadi pengacara sukses dengan uang berlimpah. Aku hanya Hinata bodoh yang pemalu dan pendiam. Seorang gadis payah yang tak punya tujuan hidup.

.

.

Aku bangun kesiangan dari biasanya. Aku tidur larut malam karena menyelesaikan tugas kimia-ku. Aku berangkat sekolah menaiki sepeda dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku panik bukan main. Selama di sekolah menengah atas, baru pertama kali ini aku bangun kesiangan.

Aku mencapai kelasku dengan napas terengah-engah. Penghuni kelasku memperhatikan penampilanku yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku tak memperdulikan mereka. Aku berjalan cuek ke arah tempat dudukku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku seketika disana. Beruntung sekali aku tak terlambat hari ini.

Pelajaran kimia dimulai, Kabuto-sensei menyuruh kami untuk segera mengumpulkan tugas kimia yang diberikannya kemarin. Aku mengambil tugas itu dari dalam tas, aku mencarinya. Tidak ada? Aku terus mencarinya. Tetap tidak ada? Aku mengerjakannya tadi malam. Aku ingat itu.

"Mana tugasmu Naruto?" Kabuto-sensei berkata pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tak membuatnya sensei…kimia bukan bakatku..he..he..he…" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Kabuto-sensei menggeram jengkel.

"Dan kau Hyuuga? Dimana tugasmu?"

Aku mulai panik. Aku masih mencari tugasku di dalam tas, tetapi tetap tak ada.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks…" Aku menghapus air mata di wajahku. Dihukum untuk berdiri di depan ruang kelas 2-3 bukanlah sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Apalagi Kabuto-sensei memberiku nilai F untuk mata pelajarannya kali ini.

"Nilai F itu tak buruk. Aku bahkan mendapatkannya di setiap mata pelajaran yang aku ikuti." Naruto tertawa. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu bernasib sama sepertiku. Tapi tak ada raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"Mau membolos bersamaku? Tak asyik berdiri disini terus" Naruto menoleh padaku. Diulurkannya tangannya kepadaku, dia tersenyum hangat "Lagipula aku tak suka melihat cewek menangis di depanku."

.

.

_Setiap senyum yang kau tampakkan, adalah hadiah spesial bagi siapapun yang melihatnya._

_._

_._

Semula aku menolak ajakannya. Apa-apan dia, mengajakku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik? Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mengikuti kemana arah kakinya melangkah. Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang…..mengikuti tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Hei pertapa genit?"

Naruto mendekati salah seorang tukang kebun sekolah. Orang tua berambut putih itu tampak akrab dengan Naruto.

"Lihatlah Naruto! Tanaman tomat yang kau tanam minggu kemarin! Mereka mulai tumbuh dengan subur"

"Wah benar!"

Lelaki tua itu terdiam, dia menoleh. Sepertinya dia mengetahui keberadaanku, "Itu temanmu kenapa bersembunyi disana?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanaman tomat di depannya, "Oi Hinata! Kemarilah!"

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku di belakang pohon Sakura. Mukaku benar-benar memerah. Aku ketahuan menguntit kemana Naruto pergi.

Aku duduk di sampingnya di kebun belakang sekolah. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, puluhan jenis tanaman buah dan sayur ada disana. Dari tomat, kentang, bawang, terong, wortel, melon hingga semangka.

"Kau suka menanam buah dan sayur?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang petani handal yang bisa menanam puluhan bahkan ratusan jenis sayur dan buah"

"Kau bercita-cita menjadi petani? Di zaman serba modern seperti ini kau tak bercita-cita menjadi orang pegawai atau pekerja kantoran?" Aku cukup heran dengan pola pikirnya.

"Cita-cita macam apa itu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya,"Menurutku sukses itu tak harus punya uang banyak dan bekerja di ruang ber-AC. Selama kau bahagia menjalani hidupmu, melakukan hal berguna lalu bersyukur dengan segala apa yang kau miliki sekarang, menurutku itu adalah sebuah kesuksesan."

"A-ku tak membahas tentang kesuksesan Naruto-san, ini tentang cita-citamu sebagai petani!"

"Petani? Kenapa? Itu bukan pekerjaan yang buruk. Lagi pula tanpa kerja keras petani kita akan makan apa? Tanpa usaha mereka kita mungkin akan kekurangan pangan. Mereka benar-benar berjasa bagi kita"

Aku benar-benar takjub dengan ucapannya. Naruto memang selalu mendapat nilai F di setiap mata pelajaran, tapi ada sisi lain yang berbeda pada dirinya.

"Apa alasanmu selama ini untuk membolos sekolah hanya untuk ini?"

Naruto menggangguk, "Aku tak suka suasana di ruang kelas. Aku merasa menjadi robot hidup di dalam sana. Belajar! Belajar! Itu bukan duniaku."

"Bagaimana reaksi orang tuamu?"

"Aisshhh…kau banyak sekali bertanya padaku! Jangan-jangan kau ikut tim redaksi majalah sekolah!" Naruto menunjukku curiga dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, "T-tidakk…a-kku bukan tim redaksi! A-aku berani sumpahh!"

.

.

Aku memilih menghabiskan hariku untuk mendekam di dalam kelas, hujan yang turun sejak tadi pagi membuatku malas untuk sekedar keluar dari ruangan ini. Ku tengok bangku di sebelahku. Pemuda itu tak hadir di kelas. Aku menebak mana mungkin bocah serampangan seperti dia mau berangkat sekolah di hari dengan cuaca seburuk ini. Aku bersyukur, mengingat peristiwa kemarin yang membuatku malu, perilakuku mungkin sangat berlebihan untuk mengulik kehidupan seseorang. Setidaknya aku beruntung tak melihatnya hadir di kelas hari ini.

Sekolah telah usai hampir dua jam yang lalu. Tapi karena hujan lebat aku memutuskan untuk berada di dalam perpustakaan daripada pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ku lihat jam di tanganku, pukul 16.00. Cuaca mendung dan hujan tampak sudah menghilang dari langit, cuaca berganti menjadi cerah dengan langit sore yang berwarna orange menyala.

Aku berdiri di halte bus. Setengah jam aku menunggu, tak ada satupun bus yang lewat di depanku.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Rumahmu di daerah utara bukan?"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Naruto berada tepat di hadapanku. Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan sepeda buntut yang dia naiki.

Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi aku tak menolak ajakannya. Kami berboncengan naik sepeda melewati jalan tepi sungai Konoha. Background langit dengan matahari tenggelamnya membuat sore ini tampak indah. Suara burung-burung di langit menambah kekhasan sore itu. Belum lagi bau tanah bekas air hujan membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang sejuk dan nyaman.

"Aku tak melihatku di kelas seharian? Ku kira kau membolos sekolah?"

"Ahh, tidak! Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk kelas tapi tiba-tiba aku ingat tanamanku di kebun sekolah."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Aku sangat suka melihat hujan. Tanamanku pasti akan tumbuh subur karena hujan!"

"Ohh…" aku hanya menyengir tak paham maksud pemuda ini.

Naruto mengerem mendadak sepedanya. Aku hampir terjungkal jatuh karenanya.

"A-da apa?"

"Tanah di sini akan dibuat apa?" Naruto menunjuk lahan kosong di sebelah kami. Lahan yang dulu digunakan warga Konoha untuk menanam padi.

"Perumahan. Proyek ini akan dilaksanakan bulan depan."

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"A-ayahku pelaksananya." Aku tertunduk takut.

"Hah, padahal impianku kelak membuat lahan ini menjadi pertanian yang subur dan maju. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perkembangan jaman memang pesat. Penduduk juga butuh banyak lahan untuk tempat tinggal."

Naruto menatap sendu hamparan tanah yang siap dibangun itu, Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sawah-sawah Konoha sepertinya akan menjadi dongeng kenangan setelah ini. Tak selamanya hal yang kita mimpikan selalu terwujud bukan? Seperti impian Naruto untuk membuat tanah ini kelak menjadi lahan pertanian maju.

.

.

Semakin hari hubunganku semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Di balik tampilannya yang serampangan, ternyata dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Teman sekelasku cukup heran denganku. Aku yang tak pernah berteman dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Ino dan Sakura, namun secara tiba-tiba aku berteman dengan Naruto.

"Wah! Kau dapat nilai A!" Naruto merebut kertas ulangan matematikaku.

"K-kembalikan! Naruto-kun!" Aku berusaha merebut kembali kertas ulanganku itu.

"Kapan ya aku dapat nilai sebanyak ini?" Naruto berdecak kagum. Dia tak mengembalikan kertas itu padaku.

"Kamu harus rajin belajar dan tidak membolos sekolah lagi!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Saranmu sangat tak membantuku sama sekali."

.

.

Hari ini aku berboncengan lagi dengan Naruto saat pulang sekolah. Aku diajak Naruto untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Dia berjanji untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan padaku. Aku tak tau apa itu, tapi tak ingin melewatkannya.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Rumah itu sangat luas dan tampak asri karena banyak tanaman tumbuh disana. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan rumahku yang berada di kawasan perumahan, kecil dan minimalis.

"Kaa-san, ini Hinata yang aku ceritakan!"

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu."

"Wah, temannya Naruto ya…sopan sekali " Wanita muda berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah padaku—Aku cukup malu karena sebelumnya aku mengira wanita itu adalah kakak perempuan Naruto.

Aku menatap takjub sekelilingku. Di belakang rumahnya, terdapat kebun luas berisi puluhan jenis tanaman bunga, dari anggrek, mawar, melati, bunga matahari, tulip, lili bahkan anyelir. Ternyata maksud Naruto mengajakku kesini adalah untuk memperlihatkan beraneka ragam jenis bunga padaku.

"Bibi menanam semua tanaman disini?"

"Hahaha, apa Naruto tak memberi tahu-mu? Aku bekerja menanam semua bunga ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja menjualnya. Seluruh toko bunga di Konoha menyortir langsung dari sini, terutama Yamanaka Florist. Mereka menjadi langganan tetap kami."

Aku mencermati setiap tanaman bunga disini. Salah satu Bunga menarik perhatianku, bunga melati. Bunga yang baru pertama kali aku lihat seumur hidupku. Dari ensiklopedi yang aku baca, melati dapat dijadikan bahan dasar kosmetik, minyak wangi, penyedap teh, dan tekstil.

"Bagaimana? Kau tak perlu terus bertanya pada Anko-sensei bagaimana bentuk bunga melati itu." Naruto berkata di balik cengiran khasnya.

Aku mengangguk senang. Rasa penasaranku selama ini akhirnya terpecahkan juga. Sepertinya aku tak perlu terlalu hiper saat pelajaran biologi besok.

.

.

Naruto mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi." Aku menoleh, Naruto mengajakku mengobrol.

"A-ah tidak…"

"Aku tak tau kenapa gadis semanis kamu jarang tersenyum. Padahal seyum itu sehat loh! He he he.."

"N-naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan…"

"Apa orang tuamu tak kecewa melihatmu sering membolos sekolah? Dan mengenai cita-citamu itu, apa mereka mendukungmu?"

"Mereka tentu saja kecewa, tapi mereka berusaha memahamiku. Mereka akan mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan selama itu adalah hal positif. Aku yakin juga orang tuamu akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Aku tak yakin orang tuaku akan bersikap sama seperti sikap orang tua Naruto.

.

.

_Kau adalah alasan utamaku untuk tersenyum._

_._

.

"ANAK TAK TAU DIUNTUNG!"

Ayahku melemparkan kertas ulanganku tepat di depan wajahku. Aku tak tau jika ayahku berhasil menemukan kertas ulangan kimia yang aku sembunyikan selama ini. Akibat aku lupa membawa tugas kimiaku minggu lalu, aku diberi nilai F untuk mata pelajaran itu. Ditambah lagi aku yang membolos pelajaran saat itu tak tau jika besoknya diadakan ulangan. Aku yang tak punya persiapan apapun akhirnya mendapatkan nilai C.

"Lihatlah putra Fugaku yang satu kelas denganmu! Dia selalu bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolahmu! Neji saja dulu bisa seperti dia. Seharusnya kau meniru mereka"

Aku hanya tertunduk. Tak terasa air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku meremas rok yang aku pakai. Kenapa seperti ini? Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi terbaik di mata ayahku. Aku mengikuti semua sarannya. Aku selalu belajar, tapi nyatanya aku memang tak pernah bisa menjadi murid terbaik di sekolahku. Selalu ada Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang lebih baik dariku.

.

.

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ulangan tengah semester. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuktikan pada ayahku bahwa aku bisa. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna disetiap mata pelajaran kelak. Aku tak akan mengecewakannya lagi kali ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Jam istirahat membuat setiap tempat disudut sekolah menjadi tempat yang ramai. Murid-murid Konoha high school memilih tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Seperti aku yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan setelah ini. Membuang waktu menjelang ulangan tengah semester menurutku tak baik. Aku harus belajar keras dan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk semester kali ini.

Aku berhenti. Hamparan luas lapangan sekolah di depanku membuatku berhenti sejenak. Kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan itu membuatku iri. Mereka dengan leluasa bermain bersama dan tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Aku mengepalkan erat tanganku. Mataku mulai berair jika melihat kebersamaan diantara mereka. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Aku tak ingin terus sendirian seperti ini. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bergaul dengan banyak orang. Aku tak tau kenapa aku memiliki sifat penakut seperti ini. Aku terlalu takut orang-orang akan menolak dan menggangguku.

'Kau tak boleh bergaul dengan mereka! Mereka tak pantas untuk menjadi temanmu!'

'Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang!'

'Kau harus menjadi terbaik di antara mereka'

Aku mengingatnya lagi. Sejak kecil aku selalu didik keras oleh ayahku. Bukan dampak baik yang aku dapatkan dari didikannya itu, aku malah menjadi anak penakut. Aku selalu ditindas dan diganggu karena sikap lembekku ini. Sampai saat aku masuk SMP, aku bertemu Sakura dan Ino. Mereka mengulurkan tangan dan membuatku merasakan apa itu arti dari sebuah persahabatan. Tapi tak selamanya persahabatan itu indah, Sakura yang bertemu Sasuke perlahan menjauh dariku dan Ino. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Ino menjauh dariku. Kematian Ibunya membuatnya harus bekerja keras bersama ayahnya untuk mengelola Yamanaka Florist. Ino tak punya waktu untuk bermain bersamaku lagi.

"Ayo Hinata-chan!" Seseorang menarik tanganku hingga pinggir lapangan. Bocah laki-laki dengan tampilan dekilnya itu mengajakku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

"Kau harus mendukungku bermain baseball! jika aku menang aku akan mentraktirmu sepulang sekolah"

Aku memerah seketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. Aku mengikuti perintahnya, aku bahkan melupakan rencanaku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan setelah ini. Bersenang-senang sedikit sepertinya tak masalah. Melihat Naruto bermain Baseball bersama anak lain membuatku melupakan kesedihanku untuk sementara waktu.

Naruto yang terlihat selalu ceria kadang membuatku iri. Dia selalu mendapatkan nilai F di setiap mata pelajaran dan dicap tak baik oleh banyak orang, tapi hidupnya tampak selalu riang dan bahagia. Dia selalu memasang cengiran khasnya yang membuat siapa saja dapat merasakan keceriaannya.

Sepulang sekolah aku diajaknya untuk makan siang di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto bilang kedai ramen itu adalah tempat langganannya. Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Tapi dilihat dari tempat dan pelanggannya, sepertinya memang benar tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menikmati ramen.

"Kau pacarnya Naruto?" Penjual ramen yang kuketahui bernama paman Teuchi itu menanyaiku. Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya terdiam sambil menunduk malu.

"Ha ha ha ha. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang malu-malu kucing."

"Ahh, paman ini ada-ada saja! Hinata-chan jadinya-kan malu?"

.

.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku mengajak Naruto pergi ke Game center di pusat kota setelah acara makan di kedai ramen selesai. Aku tak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya, mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk pergi kesana.

Aku mencoba berbagai macam permainan. Dari melempar basket, pump, karaoke, tembak-tembakan hingga mencoba mesin pemungut boneka. Aku tertawa lepas bersama Naruto hari itu. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mengalami hal se-menyenangkan hari ini. Aku bahagia. Aku sangat menyukai hari ini.

Naruto mengambil minuman rasa jeruk kesukaanku dari balik mesin minuman di pinggir jalan. Dia memberikan minuman itu padaku. Kami lalu duduk berdua di bangku taman sambil menikmati sore yang indah.

"Kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi ya, Hinata-chan."

'Pluk'

Aku menjatuhkan kaleng minumanku. Mataku membulat tajam melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat aku kenal berada di depanku.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Naruto tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

Tanpa disangka, orang itu mendekatiku, ditariknya pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar olehnya.

..

.

Aku menangis—terus menangis. Kakakku Neji melihatku bersama Naruto. Neji-nii mengadukan semua peristiwa yang aku alami tadi sore kepada ayahku. Beliau begitu murka mengetahuinya. Dia mengira hari ini aku berangkat sekolah kemudian mengikuti bimbingan belajar seperti biasa. Tapi nyatanya, Neji-nii memergokiku sedang pergi bersenang-senang bersama Naruto.

"KURUNG DIA DI KAMAR ! BIARKAN DIA MERATAPI KESALAHAN YANG DIA PERBUAT!"

Ayahku tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Neji-nii untuk selalu mengawasiku. Dia tak membiarkanku berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah sendiri. Aku tak bisa berkutik menghadapinya.

Aku terus belajar menjelang ulangan umum seminggu lagi. Aku juga menjauhi Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak mau dia sampai mengetahui kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi cukup sulit untuk menghindarinya, dia selalu hadir di kelas sekarang. Bisa dikatakan dia tak pernah membolos sekolah.

.

.

Ulangan tengah semester akhirnya dilaksanakan. Hari yang paling dinanti-ku ini akhirnya datang juga. Perjuanganku selama ini untuk belajar akan aku buktikan disini.

Kertas ulangan dibagikan kepada masing-masing siswa. Aku mulai mengerjakan ulangan itu dengan tenang. Semula semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berputar. Belum lagi perutku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku merasa mual. Aku terus memegang perutku dan kepalaku, sakitnya berdenyut-denyut dan tak tertahankan. Badanku mulai bergetar dingin—Bahkan soal matematika yang berada di depanku tak bisa aku pecahkan satupun. Aku merasakan air mata mulai turun membasahi wajahku. Aku telungkupkan wajahku di meja. Kertas ulanganku menjadi basah karena air mata itu.

Aku menyelesaikan ulangan matematika ini dengan kacau balau. Tak satu nomorpun aku isi. Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku. Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah jatuh sakit?

Ulangan kedua di hari yang sama berjalan tanpa perubahan. Aku menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan perutku. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku terus mencengkram erat keduanya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengikuti ulangan ini. Sakit! Sakit sekali!

'Arrggg!'

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling, aku berada ruangan asing yang tak aku kenal.

"Kau sudah bangun? Seharusnya kau tak memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti ulangan hari ini" Ibuku memasang tampang cemas ke arahku.

"D-dimana aku?" aku berusaha bangun, namun sakit kepalaku masih terasa. Kulihat pergelangan tanganku, selang infus menempel disana.

"Rumah sakit. Teman laki-lakimu berambut kuning yang membawamu kemari. Dia juga yang memberi tahu ibu dan ayah mengenai keadaanmu."

"N-naruto?"

"Ya, Ibu kira dia anak nakal. Ternyata dia anak yang sopan dan baik."

"Ulangan? Ulangannya bagaimana?"

"Kesembuhanmu yang terpenting saat ini Hinata. Ayah dan ibu minta maaf padamu karena terlalu memaksamu untuk belajar keras. Kau malah jatuh sakit seperti ini."

Aku didiagnosa dokter mengalami sakit tipus. Karena penyakitku ini aku harus dirawat intensif selama hampir 4 hari di rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibuku merasa bersalah karena peristiwa ini. Mereka merasa terlalu memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian….._

Aku menerawang jauh ke arah langit biru, aku meremas kertas laporan hasil ulangan tengah semesterku. Aku memilih duduk mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah, tempat ini mungkin tempat terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari keramaian kelas.

Tap..tap..tap..

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu lalu duduk di sebelahku, "Aku tak melihatmu di kelas..aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

"K-kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Ahh… Kelas menjadi membosankan tanpamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"B-bertemu? K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" entah kenapa aku malah menangis mendengar ucapannya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Naruto panik secara tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng, ku hapus air mataku, "Tidak! Aku sangat senang N-naruto-kun menyukaiku…Aku juga senang Naruto-kun mau berteman denganku"

Kami berdua terdiam lama. Melihat langit biru dari atap sekolah membuat kami melupakan sejenak permasalan kami.

"Kau tahu? Belajar di kelas itu ternyata menyenangkan…." Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan kelak. Aku ingin kuliah di jurusan pertanian. Tapi kata Ibuku, aku harus memiliki nilai yang bagus untuk bisa masuk jurusan itu."

Aku menatap Naruto. Keinginannya itu tampak menggebu-gebu di matanya.

"Jadi apa kau mau membantuku Hinata-chan?"

"A-ku…a..a..ku" Aku semakin meremas kertas hasil ulanganku, "Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu? Bahkan aku harus mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk memperbaiki hasil ulanganku ini."

"Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama! Aku dan kau…aku rasa kelas musim panas tak terlalu buruk"

"Kita?"

"Eumm…Aku rasa tak ada kata terlambat untuk kita meraih cita-cita …."

"Ya…tentu saja…ayo kita berjuang!" aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

_Gunakan senyum-mu untuk mengubah dunia, jangan biarkan dunia mengubah senyum-mu._

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berubah Naruto-kun?" Aku bertanya padanya di sela jam tambahan kelas musim panas.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras, "I-itu… hehehehe…Ibuku memarahiku terus. Beliau bilang mau jadi apa aku kelak jika kerjaanku hanya bermalas-malasan dan berkelahi."

"Oh, aku kira hidupmu selalu berjalan tanpa hambatan..kau selalu tertawa dan tersenyum kapanpun"

"Ahh mana mungkin, setiap orang pasti punya masalahnya masing-masing. Aku tak mau orang tuaku sedih jika tahun ini aku tak naik kelas atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku sudah banyak membuat onar selama ini."

Ya memang benar, setiap orang pasti punya permasalahannya masing-masing. Tinggal bagaimana kita bersikap untuk menghadapinya. Seperti yang aku alami kemarin, nilai ulangan tengah semesterku hancur total. Ayahku tak menghukumku seperti biasanya, aku yang dirawat selama 4 hari di rumah sakit membuat beliau menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan.

"Umm…mengenai ayahmu? Bagaimana pendapatnya?"

"Emm…entahlah, Aku tahu ayahku menyayangiku. Tapi mungkin beliau tak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya itu. Aku yakin ayahku pasti akan mendukung apapun yang terbaik untukku."

"Yeah, Setiap orang tua pasti sangat menyayangi anaknya, mereka pasti ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita, jadi kita tak boleh mengecewakan mereka….Kita harus meraih impian kita dan menjadikan mereka sebagai motivasi"

.

.

.

_Aku tersenyum kemarin, aku tersenyum hari ini dan aku akan tersenyum untuk besok….Simple, karena hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk menangisi sesuatu yang tak berguna._

**Tamat**

_A/n : Cerita tak jelas ini terinspirasi dari mini komik berjudul Tomatoes &amp; The Age of 14. Mengenai cita-cita Naruto, sebenarnya itu cita-cita asliku. Beneran nggak bohong! Aku sedih karena melihat lahan pertanian dan lahan hijau di kotaku perlahan hilang karena pembangunan perumahan yang semakin merajalela. Memang tak masalah juga mengenai pembangunan itu, tetapi permasalahannya terjadi saat musim penghujan datang. Kotaku menjadi tergenang air. Banjir dimana-mana. Akses jalan semuanya tertutup karena bencana musiman yang terjadi hampir 3 tahun berturut-turut itu—Rakyat biasa seperti aku hanya bisa mengumpat dan berdumel tanpa solusi. _

_Mengenai Hinata, fenomena seperti itu memang banyak terjadi. Aku melihat banyak temanku yang sebenarnya berbakat di sebuah bidang, namun orang tuanya memaksa untuk menekuni bidang yang lain yang menurut mereka bagus. Lagi-lagi itu tak masalah jika sang anak bisa menyeimbangi dan mampu mengikuti. Tapi kadang-kadang aku kasihan pada mereka, mereka berjuang untuk apa yang mereka tak suka. Aku tahu orang tua kita pasti sangat menyayangi kita, mereka ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kita. Tapi melihat kemampuan diri sendiri sebelum mengambil keputusan sepertinya perlu. Dan sikap terbuka dengan orang tua memang cukup diperlukan dalam kasus ini. _

**Omake**

Kami menemukan apa yang kami inginkan. Naruto masuk jurusan pertanian dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah di jurusan pendidikan anak sekolah dasar. Awalnya ayahku memang menolak keinginanku ini, tapi aku membuktikan pada ayahku bahwa aku bisa. Dan inilah hasilnya…aku menjadi guru sekolah dasar, sesuai cita-citaku. Berinteraksi dengan mendidik anak-anak untuk menjadi generasi penerus yang lebih baik adalah sebuah pengalaman yang menurutku sangat luar biasa.

Sedangkan Naruto setelah lulus dari pendidikannya, memilih mengabdikan diri di kota kelahiran kami. Dia mendirikan koperasi bagi para petani dan memberikan pengetahuan baru dengan mengadakan sosialisasi mengenai pertanian modern. Berkat usaha kerasnya, Naruto mulai dikenal masyarakat. Banyak warga yang semula hendak menjual lahan pertanian mereka lebih memilih untuk mengikuti progam yang Naruto ajarkan—Hasil pertanian mereka bila dikelola dengan baik dan benar memang mendatangkan keuntungan yang tak main-main.

Kota Konoha yang semula tak dikenal perlahan mulai naik namanya ke permukaan. Kota indah ini menjadi kota percontohan dengan hasil pertanian yang bisa dikatakan nomor satu. Buah dan sayur serta tanaman lainnya menjadi komoditas utama kota hijau ini. Ya, impian kecil Naruto untuk memajukan pertanian Konoha sembilan tahun lalu sepertinya mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Naruto-kun?"

"Ahh…semuanya baik-baik saja, hari ini aku hanya mengawasi pembagian subsidi pupuk dan obat hama untuk para petani."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Naruto mengusap pelan perut buncitku, "Sebaiknya bulan ini kau mengambil cuti Hinata-chan, aku tak ingin melihatmu terlalu lelah. Tak baik untuk kesehatan bayi kita."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Iya, tentu saja."

Dua tahun lalu kami memulai lagi awal pertemuan kami. Setelah 7 tahun berpisah untuk mengejar impian kami, Naruto datang kembali padaku. Dia melamarku lalu kami menikah. Aku tak menyangka pertemanan kami akan sampai ke jenjang yang lebih jauh seperti ini. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Naruto. Dia-lah yang memotivasi dan memberikan semangat kepadaku. Tanpanya mungkin aku tak bisa menjadi Hinata pemberani yang bisa meraih cita-citaku dengan rasa optimis. Terima kasih Naruto-kun!

.

.

_"Sukacita-mu adalah sumber senyum-mu, tapi yakinlah bahwa senyum-mu dapat menjadi sumber sukacita-mu."_

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

Yang berminat, silahkan REVIEW

Author membutuhkan saran dan kritik untuk cerita gaje ini…..#Gyahahahaha


End file.
